Pride and PrejudiceTwilight Style!
by Different-Is-Cool
Summary: Pride and Prejudice with Twilight charcters! Bad summary...better story!


_**This story is based on Pride And Prejudice with Twilight characters in it. This is nothing close to a good summary but it will be a great story. Please review… 5 review for me to update again… HAHAHAHA…This may be the only Renee's pov…I had to find a way to start it…**_

_**Renee's pov **_

My poor daughters… would they every find suitable men? This was one question I wondered a lot. There have been many rumors about a rich family moving close. There's been talk of them being well mannered and wealthy… This may be the chance my dear daughters need! As I walked to the window I saw a horse pulling a very expensive looking wagon. The rumors must have been true! "Charlie!" I hollered as loud as I could. "What?" Charlie yelled as he walked in from outside. "We have a new neighbor and I've heard that he is well mannered and wealthy!" Charlie looked as if he still hadn't caught on. "How would this affect us?" He asked clearly not knowing the meaning behind my words. "A nice, young, SINGLE man has moved next door!" I separated each word carefully. He finally caught on. "I will send him a letter saying he can marry any of our daughters, and I will send good word for Bells." His words shocked me. "You will do no such thing! She is not half as pretty as Alice!" I shouted trying to get my point across. I know Charlie wanted to see all of our daughters married but to get them suitable homes and husbands is what I am after. I will be sure to get Alice and Bella to go to their welcome party the town is throwing…

_**Bella's pov**_

Why do we have to come? Many people come to our town that get no welcome party…why are they any different? "Come on Bella we're going to be late!" Alice said as she pulled me out to the wagon. Alice was one of the prettiest women in town and I was said to be another. I was nothing is comparison to Alice though… Tonight she wore a knee length black dress that would fit any occasion. I wore a dark green ankle-length puffy dress. I felt ugly…

When we finally got to the party there was many people there, most of them young ladies like myself. I looked around the room desperately trying to find a place to sit and read. "Bella please tell me your are not going to read! This is a party…Act like it!" Alice tried to be stern, but since I knew her I could tell nothing about her was stern. She had never been mean to a single soul and smiled while trying to order me around.

"Alice go have fun, I just want to read for a few minutes…" I tried to reason with her. "Okay but just for a few minutes." She said smiling. As she turned around to walk off she ran into a rather handsome man. "Sorry." She said while staring at her feet. "It's fine miss…" He trailed off asking her name in a subtle way. "Miss Swan." She said while looking up at him. "Would you like to dance Miss Swan?" The man asked nicely. Alice nodded then said, "Can I ask your name first?" He smiled bowed and said, "My name is Jasper Hale, ma'am."

I smiled as he led her out to the dance floor. She looked so happy. Suddenly I felt like I was being watched. I looked around franticly trying to stop this weird feeling I was now experiencing. In the far corner of the room I saw the most luminous green eyes. I couldn't stop staring in fear that this was just my imagination. Slowly the eyes rose up along with the body they belonged to. I guess the person was sitting… The person approached my sister and Jasper. How rude he must be, I thought to myself. Does he not know when not to interrupt? He spoke to Jasper in a rather unfriendly matter. He said, "I have had enough of this party, I believe I will go home." Jasper replied like he wanted him to stay, "Don't leave, you haven't danced with a single person since we got here." Then the other man replied again, "You are dancing with the prettiest woman in here, therefore there is no need for me to stay." Jasper smiled then looked at me. "Alice's sister is also beautiful, she is sitting by her self over there." As the words left his mouth he gestured to me. The man looked and then said, "She is pretty but not hardly beautiful." I grimaced as I heard the words. He was saying the words that were oh so true. I looked over at him and couldn't help but laugh, who was he to think that he could judge me? He looked at me for a moment, and then disappeared. I didn't see him at the party after that.

_**Remember… 5 reviews or I WILL NOT update…HAHAHAHAHA**_


End file.
